


Wanting You | jaeyong

by sandrashaine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandrashaine/pseuds/sandrashaine
Summary: Jung Jaehyun still wants his ex-boyfriend, Lee Taeyong, after all these years. But guess what? Taeyong can't remember him.𝚜𝚕𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝 𝚖𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚝[ j.jh x l.ty ]- 2020[ NO PLAGIARISM ]
Relationships: coworkers, ex boyfriend - Relationship, gay - Relationship, model - Relationship, photographer - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!

Jaehyun fixed his shirt before he enters the elevator. Today is his first day to Neo Modeling Agency, he just signed in last week and he have a two-year contract in the agency.

Jaehyun is not new in the modeling industry. He's a model for six years. He left his previous company because they keep on restraining his work load. They keep on saying that they managed it just fine. They even canceled his deal at the Paris Fashion Week last year where he was supposed to model luxury brand. He had enough with SM Modeling Agency, so, after his contract expires Neo Modeling Agency offered him a contract with them. 

One of the reasons why he left the agency, aside from the management restraining his work load, his co-models gossips about him. They always talk about him like he wasn't there and like doesn't deserve all his achievements in the modeling industry. They always say that he only got accepted because his father is the owner of an advertising company and is one of the investors of SM Modeling Agency. They ignored all of his hardships and struggles just to be a model, he went to extreme dieting and he went to the gym regularly to maintain his body shape.

Jaehyun have to maintain it because clothes on runway fashion shows are always on the sample size, so, it is crucial to gain weight for him. He have to maintain his looks and clear skin, too. He have to perfect for the cameras and to brands he wore and modelled.

Jaehyun read thoroughly the contract before he sign in to the company because he did not want to make the same mistake again with his former agency. Jaehyun agreed on all of the terms, so, he signed it and today is his first day. He will model clothes from a famous brand with other two models from the agency. He haven't met them Jaehyun hope that they are nice.

When he got into the 6th floor where the studio was located. He was people pulling a cart of clothes. There are bunch of cameras and reflectors in the whole floor. There are cubicles where the model would sit and have their make up done.

"Jaehyun!" Someone called him. Jaehyun turn his back to see who called him. It was Taeil, his new manager.

"Good thing you are already here," said Taeil. "Go to your area now and have your make up done. The stuffs are still setting up the studio."

Jaehyun nodded and walk towards his cubicle, there's a chair with his name pasted on it. He also noticed that the other chairs also have name pasted on it. Lucas Wong and Dong Sicheng— that's what written on the other two chairs. He's sure that that is the name of his two co-model.

The make up artists starts to put make up on him and after it he change his clothes. He's wearing a black slack pants, a leather shoes, and a red long sleeves with 4 buttons unbuttoned, and his hair is slightly pushed back. Jaehyun already got used to on wearing revealing clothes and this is not his first time to wear something revealing, he even had a photoshoot where he have to be topless. He walked on a runaway topless too, that time he was modeling for a summer swim wear. So, wearing something like this is not a problem.

While he was changing, his two co-models arrived. Lucas is tanner but taller than him and Sicheng while Sicheng is the thinnest among the two of them but he still have some muscles, it's not just defined like him and Lucas.

"Yo! So, you are the new hired model!" Said Lucas. "I'm Lucas, by the way."

"I'm Jaehyun. It's nice to meet you," Jaehyun replied.

"I am Sicheng. I just started modeling last year," said Sicheng.

Oh, that's the reason why he's still quite uncomfortable. Jaehyun thought. He noticed Sicheng's micro expressions and actions earlier and he can tell that the lad is quite uncomfortable wearing this kind of clothes.

Lucas is the one who revealed the most skin among the three of them, he was topless. While Sicheng is wearing a ripped denim jacket and he's not wearing anything inside, so, you clearly see his bare skin through the denim jacket.

"Okay, are you three ready?" Taeil asked them and the three nodded.

"Okay, go there now," said Taeil and the three of them went to the front where they'll do the photoshoot. The lights of the studio were dim and the set up of the studio looks like something vintage. Jaehyun can't tell.

Jaehyun can't see the photographer's face because his back is turned against them as he was talking to someone. 

The photographer grab his camera at the chair near him and he look at them.

Jaehyun was stunned at his place when he saw the photographer's face. He will never forget that face.

"We will start now!" Said the photographer.

It was Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun's ex-boyfriend.


	2. one

"Jaehyun!" Taeyong called the model's attention but he did not answer. Jung Jaehyun keeps on staring at him while having his make up done. He was staring at Taeyong intensely that Taeyong feels like he was looking at his soul.

Ever since they started few hours ago the new model just keeps on zoning out and staring at him and Taeyong does not know the reason why.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun!" He called the model again, snapping his fingers in front of him.

Jaehyun, then, blinks few times. "Were you saying something?"

"I was saying that after Lucas it'll be your turn," said Taeyong, referring to the order of their solo shoots, then he left to talk to Sicheng.

He honestly feels uncomfortable around the new model. Jaehyun keeps on glancing at him since they started the shooting few hours ago. Taeyong thought at first that he was staring at him because of the camera that he is holding, because he was the photographer assigned, but short after Taeyong realized that even if he's not holding the camera Jaehyun was still staring at him. Jaehyun was staring at Taeyong too much that it made him uncomfortable with him but as a professional he have to endure it until their work is done.

"Sicheng, are you comfortable?" Taeyong asked. He was quite close to Sicheng, he is like the younger brother he never had. 

"Not really," Sicheng answered with an awkward smile.

"But my clothes now are much more better than what I wore while ago," Sicheng continued. He is now wearing a knee length pants and a sleeveless top.

Taeyong nodded at younger then he pats gently at the back. "Okay. I'll just change my lenses."

Taeyong went to his bag full of camera lenses and he picked a two lenses that he will use for the shoot later.

The photoshoot continued and started with Lucas. The shoot with Lucas got done after an hour and a half, he was pretty quite to the shoot. He thinks of new poses immediately— the thing that made them spent an hour is because the make up artists keeps on retouching Lucas' makeup and hair.

After Lucas got done with his solo shoot, Jaehyun readied himself and went to the shooting area quietly.

"Are you ready?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun as he placed the camera near to his eyes.

Jaehyun did not nod but just strike a pose for the photographer and Taeyong just keeps on clicking the camera's shuttle. 

"More, Jaehyun," said Taeyong to the model. "Give me a more intimidating look and much sexier look."

Jaehyun nodded at Taeyong. He loosens his neck time as Taeyong keeps on clicking the camera shuttle then Jaehyun starts to unbutton his shirt.

Taeyong was stunned for a few seconds because he was captivated by Jaehyun's beauty and sexiness. He was already used to seeing male model being like that, he even worked with other models that has more defined muscles, but there's something about Jaehyun that made him attracted at that moment. This is his first time being like this at work.

"That's good," Taeyong complimented him as he keeps on taking photos of the younger.

After taking a few more shots, Taeyong called it off. He's done taking photos of Jaehyun and Jaehyun can go home now, he is done for today. Sicheng replaced Jaehyun at the shooting area.

"Strike a pose when you're ready, Sicheng," said Taeyong to Sicheng and Sicheng obeyed him. He strikes a pose for Taeyong.

But being pure even if with this kind of mature theme, the photos are not good enough even if how good looking Sicheng is.

"Sicheng, can you do more?" Taeyong asked.

"More, hyung?" Sicheng asked, flustered. 

Taeyong nodded, "Much more bolder."

"How... How will I do it?" Sicheng asked. He does not know what more pose to do. He is starting to regret that he accepted this project. The reason that he accepted this is to have more experience but it feels like this kind of theme did not suit him.

"Hmm," Taeyong hummed as he think. He saw a couch behind Sicheng that made him think of an idea. "Can you lie on that couch and I'll go top of you to take photos?"

Sicheng nodded. It'll be better if it was Taeyong than other photographer. It's not that he has problems with other photographer it's just that he is more comfortable with Taeyong because he mostly work with Taeyong and he trust Taeyong more than any photographer in their agency.

Sicheng did what Taeyong instructed him to do. He lied on the couch and Taeyong went on top of him to take photos. Sicheng is surprisingly comfortable with this.

Jaehyun was watching from the side and his grip on his phone tightens because of what he is seeing. It angers him.

Why am I feeling this? I'm not jealous, aren't I? Jaehyun asked himself, telling himself repeatedly that he shouldn't feel this feeling anymore. It's been 8 years, he should've moved on but his heart aches when he saw Taeyong on top of Sicheng.

It's a job. Don't be jealous, Jaehyun. Jaehyun told himself. This kind of scene isn't new in the modeling industry. This helps the photographer to get more beautiful shots, if they have to go to the model's top they would.

After a few more shots, Taeyong finally called it off to Sicheng. He's done. Sicheng immediately stood up and went to the dressing room to change his clothes to his casual clothes. The staffs are starting to pack up things.

Jaehyun walks toward Taeyong who is sitting in front of a laptop and transferring the photos to the flash drive to submit to the editing team of the agency.

"Taeyong," Jaehyun called him.

Taeyong turned to his back to look at Jaehyun. "Why? Do you need something?"

Jaehyun just stared at the lad, he couldn't find words to say. He forgot what he should say. 

"Uh, nothing. Nevermind," said Jaehyun then he walked out of the studio frustrated with his things.

TAEYONG OPENED the door of his apartment and he immediately saw the pile of boxes on the floor. He just moved in to this apartment this morning but he did not have time to take care of his things that's why it's still on their boxes. Even most of his clothes are still in his luggage.

Taeyong went to bedroom right away and just throw his bag at the floor. He lied on the bed and starts to close his eyes.

He's too tired. He did a lot of things. He moved in to his new apartment and the photoshoot takes longer than he expected. But what bothers Taeyong more that makes him more exhausted is Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun's stares makes him uncomfortable but also it feels familiar to him. He feels like he knows him but he can't recall when and how. And he keeps on thinking what Jaehyun wants to say to him earlier. 

But before Taeyong could think more, the familiar warm darkness embrace him into a deep sleep.

Taeyong woke up because of someone's touch. It feels familiar to him.

"Ahhh," Taeyong moaned when he felt that someone was thrusting behind him. The guy's hand traveled up to his neck as he thrust in to Taeyong.

Taeyong tried to look back to see who's the person but he can't see anything. It was faceless man. He can only see its silhouette.

"More," Taeyong moaned when he felt that the guy was thrusting harder. He can hear their skin crashing to each other. It was loud and it turned him on more to the point that he can't protest against the faceless guy who was fucking him. 

They guy did not fail him and he thrust harder to Taeyong. Taeyong gasped from the pleasure he was receiving, he held the bedsheets tighter because of the pleasure. They guy is doing him so good. He wants to be fuck just like this. 

"Do you like this, Taeyong?" The guy asked and Taeyong nodded as he was drowning into the pleasure.

The voice of the guy sounds familiar, so Taeyong turn to his back one more time to see the guy's face even though he thought that he won't see who's the guy because it might be faceless again. But the moment he turn to his back, he saw the guy's face clearly.

It was Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native english speaker. I learnt english as a second language, so, if there's any grammatical error please notify me so I can correct it.
> 
> And please, leave a comment: critic or praise. Just to keep my motivation on writing and to keep the story better.
> 
> I also have a wattpad account (@shhhaine) where I also post my other nct fanfics. You can check them out!


End file.
